Inexperienced Babysitter
by Greysqueen
Summary: What happens when the free spirited, party animal member of the fantastic four gets tricked into taking care of a baby for the whole weekend? What could go wrong?
1. prolouge

**A/N: Okay hi everybody; this is my second f4 story. This is about Johnny's first babysitting experience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic four…boo so without further ado... **

* * *

**Inexperienced Babysitter**

**Prologue**

" What!?"

"Come on Johnny, it's only for one weekend." Susan Richards insisted on her brother Johnny storm.

Sue along with her husband Reed Richards and their other team member, Ben Grimm, were taking a trip to Washington D.C. for a private party with members of the government. Sue had just delivered her and Reed's son , Franklin, only three months before so she was in desperate need for a babysitter and she thought Johnny was the perfect candidate.

"Look Sue, I love that little guy, and as much fun as staying home the whole weekend and watching him on my own sounds I got plans this weekend with Frankie." Johnny tried to sound as eager as possible about how much fun babysitting his nephew but in reality he would never pass up a weekend alone with Frankie. Besides what did he know about kids…?

"Please Johnny cant you cancel, you are my only option we can't go to this party if you don't help me out." Sue tried again. This was a very important gathering and she knew her husband was looking forward to it.

Johnny suddenly realized they hadn't invited him. Why couldn't he go, what was wrong with him? Well sure he managed to screw up in missions sometimes but it's not like it was on purpose.

"Hey how come I can't come? Not that I would want to but it's still nice to be included."

"Don't you remember last time? It was about three weeks after the Doom thing, we were invited to a similar party. You were hitting on all of the women there!" Sue reminded Johnny.

"Oh yeah…" He remembered when he first got there he thought this was going to be the most boring party ever, but once he saw all of the beautiful women there, he thought it was going to be one hell of a party. "They were very hot!" Johnny smirks.

"They were married Johnny!" Sue quickly added. She saw her brother's smirk rapidly fall. "Their husbands don't…; well let's just say they don't intend to let that happen again."

Johnny sighed "Whatever the point is I can't cancel, I'm sorry."

Sue decided that was his final word in the matter so she gave up. Putting both her hands on her head she walked out of the living room leaving Johnny there watching her leave, she muttered something in reply. "Fine Johnny."

Ben suddenly came in the room about 5 minutes after sue walked out and he saw Johnny sitting on the couch watching a movie. He walked up to him and asked what happened with sue, acting like he didn't already know. "So matchstick what did you do to Susie now?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. Why did everybody always think he did something? Well even though his sister being mad was his fault, why did everybody assume that already? "She is mad because I won't cancel my plans with Frankie to watch Franklin this weekend."

Ben chuckled at the thought of Johnny babysitting Franklin. "Well it's probably for the best anyway."

Johnny stopped for a second and stood up face to face with Ben. "What do you mean by that?"

Ben let out a small smile, thinking to himself _its working._ "Well, you know if it was my kid I would never let you baby-sit him. You would have no idea what you were doing. I bet that when we would come back this house would be trashed and Franklin… well I don't want to imagine what would happen to him. Face it man you can't handle it." He explained.

That got Johnny a little irritated, he could handle a baby. It wasn't that hard of a job. He could totally handle it. So he decided he would take Ben on that bet. "Alright let's do it, the bet. I bet that when you three come back this house and Franklin will be in perfect condition. In fact I bet 50 dollars. Deal?" Johnny stuck his hand out waiting to see if Ben agreed.

Ben smirked and shook Johnny's hand. "Deal, But what about your girlfriend?"

Johnny mentally kicked himself. He was going to have to cancel on Frankie. But if it meant proving himself responsible and wining 50 dollars he could make that sacrifice. "I'll have to call and cancel right now." He took his cell phone out and began punching in numbers.

Feeling his job was done, Ben walked out of the living room to let Johnny deal with his girlfriend, smirking and walked into the kitchen and saw sue standing there anxiously waiting for Ben. "So? Did he fall for it?" She asked hopefully.

Ben laughed "Piece of cake!"

**A/N: So what did you think? Like? Review please!!**


	2. and so it begins

****

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a real long time but my Microsoft word got erased so I had to look everywhere for the discs to reinstall it. Anyway thanks to ****memsba, FieryKitsune, and ducky76 for taking time to review this story!**

**Disclaimer: Fantastic four still not mine… TT**

**So here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

It was 4:50am and Johnny was beyond tired. It was Thursday morning; today Reed and Sue were leaving for Washington D.C because the party was tomorrow. Their flight left in a couple of hours so they had to get up this early to get the luggage, passports, tickets in order and leave instructions for Johnny. So unfortunately for Johnny, that meant he also had to wake up. 

So there he was, walking down the hallway towards the living room expecting to find the rest of his team members fussing about not forgetting anything or whatever, while carrying his three month old nephew. As he reached the living room he got a surprising look from his sister, and she started to walk towards them.  
"What are you doing awake?" Sue asked her son smiling, while taking him from Johnny. Then she looked at Johnny. "I didn't hear him cry, did you wake him up?"  
Johnny let out a loud yawn clearly stating he was tired, but nodded answering his sister's question.  
"Why did you wake him up this early?" Sue asked Johnny while slowly bouncing up and down for the humor of her son. "Well I thought he might want to say goodbye to you..." Johnny innocently explained. "_And if I have to wake up so damn early because of him, then so does he..."_ Johnny added quietly under his breath.

"Okay then…" sue kissed the top of Franklin's head and gave him to Reed. " Let's go over everything one more time, shall we?" Sue proposed to Johnny. He groaned loudly, Sue and him had gone over all of the rules about what not to do this weekend and everything _and he meant everything_, he needed to know about how to care for a baby. "God do we have to??" He whined throwing himself on the nearby couch.  
"Yes Johnny, this is important. Now no taking Franklin outside too much, it's too cold for him, only if you really, desperately need to go out for an emergency. No women over and since I know Frankie went away for the weekend without you, im sure that rule wont be a problem." sue raised her eyebrows at him and Johnny smirked. She continued. "No parties at all, no s-…" sue got interrupted by reed who thought he should add one of his own rules. "No going into my lab for anything Johnny." at this Johnny smile and stood up from the couch. "Don't worry Mr. Rubber I wont touch any of your little science experimenty thingies." Reed rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his son who was now fully awake. Sue decided to continue with her instructions. "Now for Franklin, his bottles are ov-…" She got interrupted yet again, but this time by her brother who put his hands on her shoulders. "Over by the sink. Sue I got it, I got everything you told me for the past 3 days. I can handle it, you can trust me. I mean you are only going to be gone for like three days, what can possibly go wrong?" Johnny smiled taking his hands of sue. _"I can definitely do this, I got to do it, I got to prove myself responsible and an extra 50 bucks wouldn't hurt." _He thought to himself. "Now give me that baby…" he demanded Reed while walking over to him, taking the baby. "You guys got a plane to catch."

Sue nodded; she knew her son would be alright. She trusted her brother, I mean he wasn't a bad uncle; he always played with Franklin and talked to him. She picked up her handbag and walked over to Johnny giving him a hug careful of the baby. "Bye Johnny." Then she gently picked up her son and held him close to her and gave him a kiss on his head. "Be a good boy for your uncle Johnny, mommy and daddy will be back soon." she handed him back to Johnny carefully, then she walked over to the door where Ben was standing with his suitcase. Reed carried his bag with him over to Franklin, then dropping it on the floor to hold his son. "I'll miss you buddy, don't be too much trouble." giving him a kiss he returned him back to Johnny. "Well Johnny is right, we should get going." Reed walked over to the others and opened the apartment door letting Ben go out first. Before walking out completely, Ben turned around and gave Johnny a teasing smile "Good luck".   
"_I'll show him" _Johnny thought. _"Well once they're gone ill just put this little one in his crib and get me some well deserved sleep."_ As if on cue sue turned around. "Oh and by the way Johnny, don't just leave Franklin in his crib and go to sleep ignoring him." Johnny was slightly stunned by this. It was weird how once Sue became a mom, she knew everything Franklin and even Johnny was going to do. But then again growing up she always had. He rolled his eyes at her. "Yea, like I would do that."  
Sue smiled "Remember Johnny, he is my son and well he is kind of important." Sue laughed. Johnny smiled back at her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever just get the hell out of here already."

Once they left Johnny put Franklin in his baby swing and he flopped down on his couch. If he couldn't go back to sleep at least he could watch some TV.  
He turned on the loud television and Franklin let out a loud yell. Johnny quickly kneeled in front of him and tried to calm him down, he tried everything but nothing was working. He tried all of his favorite toys, didn't work. He checked the diaper, wasn't wet. He stuck Franklin's pacifier in his mouth and it seemed to work, he stopped crying. Johnny sighed in relief and laughed at how easy it was to comfort a baby. But as Johnny leaned in to ruffle Franklin's hair, Franklin spit out his pacifier hitting Johnny in the face as he continued to cry.

Johnny stood up touching the part of his face and sighed "_maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought, for now anyway. I mean how much trouble could a baby be…?"_

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2. Poor Johnny he has no idea wats about to come… hehe :P**

So please R & R. Its always nice to get a review… 


	3. Day 1

**A**/**N:** **Hey** **everybody**, **hopefully** **you** **haven't** **given** **up** **on** **this** **story** **and are still reading. I'm very and truly sorry that it has been like 4** **months** **since** **I** **updated.**

I was very busy with all my school work because now I am finally a freshman. yay! And also I had a bit of writer's block about what to do with this chapter. I had a few ideas and now I finally figured it out. So enough talking here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: still don't own.  


**Day** **One**

He had been at it for over two hours. It was noon now and Franklin just didn't want to eat. Johnny was trying to feed him his bottle, since according to what sue said, it was his feeding time. For some reason Franklin was refusing to eat. He was being held by Johnny and had been for over one hour. Again Johnny tried to put the bottle in his mouth hoping it would stay in but no such luck, the baby just spit the milk back out.  
"Come on kid you have to eat, please!" Johnny pleaded to his nephew. Franklin just kept making baby noises and waving his hands in the air.  
Johnny sighed; he had enough of this no more mister nice guy. "Alright, you have to eat now you are going to drink this whether you like it or not." he stuck the bottle inside his mouth and Franklin seemed to have given up, he was swallowing the milk. It only lasted awhile though as he spit everything up on himself and part of Johnny, then he started crying. "Ugh not again, and all over your clothes too. Oh God looks like its time for a bath." "Please stop crying."

Johnny got up and started walking towards the bathroom holding Franklin in his arms, until the phone started ringing. "Jesus, what now?" He walked into the living room and set down crying Franklin in his baby swing then ran over to the phone to answer it.  
"Talk to me."

"Johnny?" Sue asked over the phone.

"Oh hey sue wat's up?" he said nervously trying to find the pacifier so she wouldn't hear Franklin crying. Running around the all over the apartment the baby's cries just got louder and louder.

"Nothing we just got to our hotel, Johnny is that Franklin crying?" Sue wondered, hoping everything was alright with her son.

"Crying? I don't hear any crying; Franklin is just fine actually he is sleeping now. Yea he is full from lunch." He lied. "So you just got there? Shouldn't you have been there for hours?"

"Yea our flight got delayed for a bit, well I just wanted to check up on you guys we actually have to get going to lunch with the governor. I'll call you later tonight before the party so I can say goodnight to Franklin."

"mhmm yea, okay that's good. Love you bye." Johnny staid quickly then hung up. _"Well that was a close one; I don't want her thinking I'm messing up already."_ He thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny had gotten everything set up for Franklin's bath, now all he had to do was actually give him the bath.  
He picked up the baby and carefully set him on his baby tub. Apparently he liked baths because much to Johnny's relief he didn't cry. Johnny had never given Franklin a bath on his own, sure he had helped and watch reed and sue now and then, but never on his own. Johnny started wetting Franklin's head and adding his soap. "So this isn't that bad huh?" Franklin just laughed and splashed water around.

When he was done, he picked up Franklin, dried him, and clothed him. Then he set him down on his baby seat by the door while he went to dump the water from Franklin's tub into the real one. Not noticing that franklin had a curious look in his eyes. Once he dumped the water, he took a step back slipping on the rug which had strangely moved from its original spot, causing him to fall into the bathtub covered in water. 

"aaah, wha- what the hell?" Johnny yelled startled.

So far day one wasn't working out as well as he thought it might.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning himself up, he somehow had managed to get Franklin to fall asleep and it was only 3:00pm. This whole babysitting thing wasn't so easy but he was going to pull through this weekend. Now that he finally had some peace and quiet he thought he would take a nap for a while. He grabbed the baby monitor and set it down on his bed next to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Johnny was woken up by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID it said _Frankie_. He immediately picked it up.

"Hey! How are you?" he asked her.

"Hi, i'm good. I really miss you though." Frankie said.

"I miss you too; I wish I was there with you." Johnny smiled at the thought of going away with Frankie. He knew that after the whole babysitting thing was over he and Frankie had to go somewhere for a vacation.

"Yea, so how's Franklin? Hopefully still alive!" She joked with him.

"Funny, he is still alive and he is sleeping no-.." Johnny didn't have time to finish as a loud scream came from Franklin, he didn't even need the baby monitor to hear it. "Sorry Frankie, he just woke up, I have to get him. Listen ill call later as soon he falls asleep again."

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye" She said disappointed, she really wanted to talk to him.

"Bye" Johnny hung up his cell and went to tend to Franklin.

He walked into the nursery and as soon as he did Franklin stopped crying.  
At that point he smelled something odd in the room and realized there was some diaper changing to do.

_You can do this Johnny; it will be over before you know it.  
_

**Yea so there is chapter 3, hopefully chapter 4 will come soon. If you have any suggestion as to what you want to read next tell me.**

You know reviews make me happy. So hit that little purple button there please!!! 


End file.
